Destiny and Friends
by MJLS
Summary: The druids told Arthur that if he wanted to know who Emrys is, he should ask his best friend


Merlin yawned and sat up on his cot. It was another day and that meant so much more hours and minutes that Arthur knew nothing of his magic and his life. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought of keeping something so personal and big a secret from his best friend.

Stretching, Merlin got out and used his magic to remove the stains from his clothes. He had, once again, fallen asleep in them after a long day of working in the stables, cleaning up behind Arthur and helping Gaius. He descended the small stairs and nearly fell over his own two feet. He hadn't quite expected Arthur to stand there, already dressed and fully awake. Merlin composed himself and frowned. Something was definitely wrong with the young king. Normally Arthur would never be this awake or clothed at this time of day. The sun had just risen after all and Arthur loved sleeping in.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No..." Arthur frowned, "why?"

"Because you're dressed and awake and...you sure you didn't have one?"

"Merlin," the king said with a threatening tone,"remember I can still have you flogged for anything that comes out of your mouth."

"But then who would tie your shoelaces?" Merlin asked innocently. He took a piece of old bread from the table and munched it. Arthur looked at him pointedly.

"Actually, why are you here anyway? It's the crack of dawn!" Merlin said with his mouth full.

"I heard a story," Arthur frowned and started pacing around, "wanted some answers."

"Oh come now, you sure you're old enough to know how little red riding hood ends?" Merlin raised his eyebrows and started looking around for another piece of bread.

"Merlin," Arthur growled.

"Yes?" Merlin dragged out the 's' and smirked.

Sagging his shoulders, Arthur sat down on the bench behind him and made himself as small as he could.

"Is there...is there something you're not telling me?" he whispered.

Merlin wanted to admit that he was but something in him stopped him from doing so. He wasn't going to put Arthur in front of a dilemma that would make him chose between a friend and the rule he had grown up with his entire life.

Then again, he wasn't that sure if Arthur saw him as a friend. Either way, Arthur wasn't ready for the truth yet. His heart still ached for his recently departed father and the betrayal of Morgana. He knew that he couldn't hide any longer though.

Arthur should know and now that he was king, perhaps he wouldn't immediately yell 'off with his head' at the top of his lungs.

"I have magic," he whispered. His head hung low and he felt a huge pressure go off his

shoulders. Arthur didn't say anything for minutes and Merlin silently awaited his inevitable doom, his judgement, his punishment.

"My father was killed by magic. It took my sister and my mother," Arthur's voice broke, "why...why did you never tell me? Why didn't you do something?"

"I did," Merlin said softly," I helped Morgana with the druid boy, I cured Gwen's father when everyone else was dying. I saved your life and those of the knights countless times. I cured your father but an enchanted amulet from Morgana reversed the effect. My magic failed and made it worse."

Holding up a hand, Arthur stopped Merlin from talking.

"I am Emrys," Merlin whispered after a few seconds of silence, "I am Dragoon The Great, the last Dragonlord and on top of all that Arthur, I am your destiny."

Arthur's mouth was a thin line as he processed all this new information. Merlin sagged his shoulders and the pang in his heart was clenching on to his nerves. He wished Arthur would say something, if only it was to free Merlin of his anxiety.

"You hit me with a pot," Arthur said, pouting, "you made me sweep the floor!"

Merlin looked at him with big eyes in shock.

"That's it? No 'you should've told me sooner' or 'you'll get hanged for this'?"

"Do you want to be hanged?"

"No!" Merlin gaped at Arthur.

"Then why are you complaining Merlin?"

Merlin stuttered out vowels and consonants as he tried to make sense of the entire conversation taking place.

"Did you come here expecting this?" Merlin frowned.

"I was told by the druids that Emrys would one day prove himself a worthy ally of Camelot."

"You always distrusted them and now you're telling me you're suddenly believing what they're saying?"

"I saw no lie in him," Arthur said, looking ahead of him. This was one of those moments when Merlin could see the great king Arthur would be forming underneath all the layers of the young man.

"He said," Arthur whispered, "that if I wanted to know Emrys, I had to ask my closest friend."

Merlin gaped at Arthur, he hadn't quite expected this from the young king. He had expected yelling, disbelief and the words 'treason' and 'hanging' to fly around. He also hadn't expected to be called Arthur's closest friend.

"I don't know what to say here Merlin..." Arthur mumbled.

"How about you jump up, point at me and yell 'sorcery!' like your father?" Merlin shrugged, "that was how he usually reacted."

"Merlin," Arthur dragged out the warlock's name but the black haired man allowed him a small smile.

"Yes Arthur?"

"Shut up."


End file.
